1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-zone light measuring device and, more particularly, to camera having a focus detecting device capable of measuring object lights at a plurality of zones or at a plurality of points in the photographing frame and selecting an optimum value of the measured object light for use in exposure data indication and exposure control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a camera with a so-called spot light measuring device is known. The spot light measuring device measures the brightness of a small zone in the photographing frame so that a particular object captured by the small zone can be properly exposed on the film. However, the prior art spot light measuring device employed in the camera is so arranged as to measure lights at a certain small zone located at the center of the photographing frame. Therefore, when it is desired to measure lights at a portion other than the center small zone, first, the camera should be so held that the desired portion comes to the center of the photographing frame, and then, the spot light measuring is effected. The result of the spot light measuring is stored in a memory means. Thereafter, the camera is moved so as to bring the spot light measured portion at a desired place in the photographing frame, and then the shutter release operation is carried out. In other words, according to the prior art, it is necessary to carry out the AE lock operation or freeze operation when it is desired to effect the spot measuring of a spot located off the center of the photographing frame.
However, such an AE lock operation or freeze operation as described above is complicated and troublesome. Moreover, in the case where a target object is moving, it is very difficult to perform the AE lock operation with respect to the moving target object, because it is difficult to catch the moving object at the center of the photographing frame for a certain period of time. Furthermore, it is difficult to take pictures of a moving object not only when the moving object is to be located off the center of the photographing frame, but also when the moving object is to be located at the center of the photographing frame.